Violet Eyes
by maddysavage
Summary: Genevieve wasn't aware of the supernatural but she was aware of her own abilities. She was born with the Alexandria Genesis Mutation. Unlike her peers, she flies completely under the radar. Until that is…the gang finds her name on the dead pool. Who knew being superhuman makes you a supernatural being? …apparently everyone, who is. ( REMAKE )


**A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf. But I do somewhat own Genevieve. **

CHAPTER 1

Genevieve woke up suddenly, her eye lids fluttered open; she lay in her bed. Staring up towards her white sparkly ceiling realizing it was still nightfall, her throat made a small tired groan. Heaving herself up to lean against her bedframe, she glances out towards her bay window. With the curtains open, in this position the crescent moonlight shone right onto her long wavy light brown hair which had been loosely tied fell carelessly passed her breast, with a strand falling into her long thick eye lashes surrounding her almond shaped blue eyes that had strange vibrant flecks of violet in them. Delicately tucking it behind her ear, she kicked her legs out under her purple duvet covers and walked over to her window seat. Tucking her short legs underneath each other, she gazed outside into the woods behind her home. Opening the window a cool wind breezed in, enjoying the coolness she inhaled the familiar scent of Beacon Hills.

After being away for a whole year in England upon only arriving a couple hours ago, she enjoyed the comforting scent of Beacon Hills. Especially at night time.

Her reason of absence from Beacon Hills was because of the death of her grandmother, from her mother's side, Rosalie Miller, who committed suicide by a gunshot to the head. Genevieve had never met her grandmother. Well, not that she knew of. Her mother and Rosalie never had any contact with each other after she was born, apparently because of a disagreement about Genevieve's now absent father. Her mother was a stubborn woman, never listened to what Rosalie had to say, so she completely cut her out of her life, which was against Rosalie's dismay. But after her funeral, it was strange. Her mother deciding to stay for that long in England. Genevieve never knew why, she didn't question either. Once she and her mother had received her Will rights, Rosalie had left Genevieve with a letter. Remembering the letter word for word, she went back down memory lane…

The letter read:

"

_**To my beautiful Genevieve,**_

_**If you're reading this, that means I have died. Before you continue to read this letter, I must remind you to be open-minded. Because the things I am about to tell you may seem completely bonkers, but nonetheless it is very true. You see my dear, I am one of the very few people who are born with a genetic mutation. It is called 'Alexandria Genesis Mutation' or Violet Eyes. With this mutation I am capable of doing extremely bizarre things, inhuman things. Abilities of a superhuman, a longer life span and having the ability to feel what others feel. I am informing you of this because you, Genevieve, are born with this mutation. I know this because when you were born which, I was present at, you were born with purple eyes. That, my dear Genevieve is the first sign of the mutation. Doctors thought it was strange, but they were oblivious to the mutation. A few days after, they had faded to a semi-normal blue-violet hue. **_

_**Once this realization dawned on me, I tried to reason with your mother to return with me to England, but your father had a strong hold on her. God, I despised him, obviously that was mutual. What concerned me, was the other emotions I had received from him…hatred, anger, bitterness, and the strong need to…kill. This is when the first time I had met him. Hopefully the last time.**_

_**That is one of the reasons why I needed to be around you and I'd be able to guide you**_, _**teach you,**_ _**when your powers would start to rise. Your mother won't be able to because she does not have it as the mutation had skipped a generation. Please do not tell a soul, you are not entirely human. This makes you a target. This world is full of dangerous things. Things known from scary stories. Please do not be afraid, stay safe, and don't trust anyone. Even the ones closest to you.  
>Ignorance is bliss my dear, but now, you need to realize the evil that lurks in this world. But know this, my dear granddaughter,<br>I love you infinitely so, with all my heart.**_

_**Your grandmother**_

_**-Rosalie**_ "

Extremely shocked, terrified, and confused, a couple months after reading Rosalie's letter, Genevieve's senses had enhanced intensely. Her hearing had exceptional auditory perception in distance, her eye sight had enhanced to microscopic views and she had quick reflexes. But just as what Rosalie had said, she developed inhuman strength and the ability to feel emotions- abilities of a superhuman. If she had other abilities, they haven't come about just yet.

At the early stages of it, it had caused her to have uncontrollable outbursts, overwhelming headaches, and anxieties for the first couple months. Slowly but gradually it took a while for Genevieve to recover and to control these abilities. Around all of this, she listened to her grandmother's warnings, Genevieve never told anyone, and she always kept her alerts high.

Thinking back now, to the letter, she realizes things she never questioned. Questions ran through her mind._ Why did my father leave? What was the bad-blood between Rosalie and my father? And why did she get those feelings from him? Why did she even die? Why would I be a target? And what did she mean when the world is full of dangerous things? Like what? Not entirely human? Does that make me a freak? Obviously Eve, you're eyes are an alien colour! You have freaking superhuman powers for god sakes!_

Resurfacing from her memories, shaking her head, hoping the movement would get rid of the painful memories of discovering her powers and damning her questionable thoughts, she now stared at her reflection displayed in the window. Noticing a frown upon her soft features, she closed her eyes and breathed in, suddenly opening her eyes, her usual blue-violet flecked eyes was now replaced with a now completely vibrant violet. She stared at herself for what seem like a long time until she realised she was breathing in. Finally exhaling, her eyes changed back to her normal colour. "Definitely a freak" she says getting up from her spot.

Yawning, she walked back over to her bed. Getting under her covers, once her head hit the pillow she stared once again at the moon, as if remembering her past exhausted her she slowly succumbed to darkness…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, actually this a remake of it. I SERIOUSLY apologize for the muck around! I also apologise for my lack of writing skills, so please be gentle with the criticism. Nonetheless it would be great to get some feedback! Oh and I apologize that it is all narrative and very slow, and short, It won't be like that always! Yes, I'm apologizing a lot, sorry I'm such an ass kissing person.**

**And just to clear something up, when I said "I do somewhat own Genevieve" confused? Please allow me to explain… When I mean by that, the show actually owns her name…You see, her name is on the third deadpool, under Genevieve Carey. Since she didn't make an appearance on the show (I hope she doesn't, otherwise that would complicate things) , I thought I put my own twist on it. Because we don't actually know WHAT she is? I thought I come up with something, and oc her …kinda? Make sense? No? I don't get it either haha.**

**But yeah, hopefully that helps you to understand me and my crazy confusing writing mind…**

**Thank you all for the follows and reviews! I apologize for the misunderstanding of a first chapter then me deleting the old one and all! Hopefully I redeem myself with this chapter! **

**Thank you!  
><strong>

**Maddymoo25**


End file.
